Bowser and Bowser Jr. VS Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic
Description Super Mario Bros. VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The main enemies of Mario and Sonic fight it out with their top soldiers by their side! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: There is no denying these two have been debated about many times between fans, but the question is...will things change if their top minions where added? Boomstick: Bowser and Bowser Jr, the king and prince of Koopas... Wiz: And Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, the blue blurs worst enemies. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Bowser (Paleomario66) (Cues: Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme) Wiz: As a baby, King Bowser Koopa was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Mario came along with a Yoshi to save him. Baby Bowser thought Yoshi was a donkey, and fought them so he could ride Yoshi. After losing even with Kamek's magic, the magikoopa fled along with the turtle prince. Yoshi and Baby Mario then freed Baby Luigi from Bowser's clutches. Boomstick: Ever since then, Bowser has always tried to kidnap Princess Peach, yet he gets his ass kicked by those pesky plumbers every time! Regardless of his failures, Bowser is not the one to give up. No matter how many times he gets clobbered, Bowser always comes back for more! Shell *'Near-indestructible' *'Has dangerous spikes' **'Can be shot out like a cannon' *'Can spin around in his shell (Whirling Fortress)' *'Even able to roll into a ball' Wiz: Bowser's persistent, and he's also incredibly tough. This is partially due to his shell, which is nigh-indestructible shell with deadly spikes that he can shoot out like a cannon. Boomstick: Bowser can spin around n that thing, catching enemies that dare to get to close to him. This technique is called the Whirling Fortress. Not only that, he can curl into a spiky ball and roll towards his opponents, smashing anyone in his way! Wiz: The only downside to the shell is that if Bowser lands on his back, he's vulnerable, and it takes a few extra seconds for him to get up. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Breath' **'Flaming Tunnel' ***'Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes' **'Flaming Boomerangs' **'Rising Hell' ***'A blanket of flame that can cover entire continents' **'Fire can be orange, blue, or purple' ***'Blue Fire is second hottest' ***'Purple fire is hottest and can phase through solid objects' **'Fire can survive underwater, so its temperature is likely comparable to that of the sun' *'Dark Magic' **'Can turn minions into impostors of himself' **'Can turn enemies into brick' **'Can trap people in bubbles (may only be usable with the power of a Grand Star)' *'Teleportation' *'Terrakinesis' *'Able to encase himself in a rock with only his head visible' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Can alter the gravity around him with a simple roar' *'Electrokinesis' *'Petrification' *'Time Travel' Boomstick: Bowser has a diverse set of abilities, including pyrokinesis, teleportation, terrakinesis, electrokinesis, petrification, dark magic, and even time travel! Damn, why doesn't he use that to defeat the Mario Bros? Wiz: Well, he actually tried that once. But it didn't work. Boomstick: Oh.. (cricket sounds) (Cues: Super Mario 64-Bowser's Road) Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has various attacks that he can use on his foes. He has razor-sharp teeth and claws, which can sometimes poison their victim, as well as an inhale ability like Kirby's, except he can't copy the enemies' abilities from inhaling them, and his stomach is not a separate dimension. Bowser also has the Flying Slam, where he grabs an opponent, jumps up, and slams them into the ground, the Bowser Bomb, a ground pound.... Attacks *'Whirling Fortress' *'Koopa Claw' **'Claws and teeth can rarely poison victims' *'Flying Slam' *'Bowser Bomb' *'Inhale' **'Can suck in small enemies' **'Sadly not as impressive as Kirby's inhaling abilities' *'EPIC DROPKICKS!' Boomstick: AND FUCKING EPIC DROPKICKS! (scene is shown in Super Smash Bros. 4 where Bowser dropkicks an opponent) Weapons *'Koopa Clown Car' **'Can drop out Big Steelies, which are as big as the vehicle itself' *'Hammers' *'Spike Balls' *'Barrels' *'Mechakoopas' *'Bowser Mobile' *'Hurly Gloves' *'Drill Claws' *''Mario Strikers'' Claws *'Minimizer Wand' *'Safety Ring' Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has a lot of weapons, such as Hammers, Spike Balls, Barrels, and Mechakoopas. A lot of these come from his personal vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. He also rides in the Bowser Mobile, a large purple car. From that, he throws explosive soccer balls. Boomstick: But that's not all! He has a few weapons which he can throw at enemies including a Chain Chomp, Spiked Link, and Chomp Shell. He has Hurly Gloves and a Drill Claw, which is used for...drilling. Wiz: Bowser also has some claws that he uses for sports, as well as the Minimizer Wand, which shrinks his enemies. The Safety Ring protects Bowser from status effects, such as death curses. (Cues: Final Boss-Phase 2-New Super Mario Bros. U) Boomstick: Bowser has quite a few transformations that make him even deadlier! Meowser *'Obtained by the Cat Bell' *'Gives Bowser the look of a cat' *'Allows him to climb walls and scratch enemies' *'Can jump even higher' Wiz: Meowser, obtained by the Cat Bell, gives Bowser a "cat suit" while giving him the abilities to climb walls, scratch enemies, and jump even higher. Giga Bowser *'Obtained by a Smash Ball' *'Increases his size immensely' *'Allows him to freeze his enemies briefly by spinning in his shell' *'At the most, lasts a few minutes' *'Increases his durability even more' Boomstick: Giga Bowser increases Bowser's size by a good margin, and gives him even more elemental control. It increases his size, gives him the ability to freeze his enemies, and it increases his already insane durability! It's only downsides are that his speed isn't really increased, and it lasts for a short time, a few minutes at the most. Giant Bowser *'Obtained through many ways' *'Increases his size from just a few times to the size of a castle' Wiz: Bowser has demonstrated multiple times to be able to change his size. Sometimes he can do this naturally, but usually he requires other sources, such as Kamek's magic, or his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation. He can also grow giant with a Grand Star, but since it makes him way too powerful, we are not including it. Dry Bowser *'After his skin gets melted' *'Nearly unkillable' *'Can reform himself after falling apart' **'Can fall apart relatively easily' *'Can throw bones with no damage' *'Much faster than base form' *'Can also grow giant' Boomstick: His most impressive transformation, though, is Dry Bowser. If his skin can't take heat, he still lives, in this form. As Dry Bowser, he is nearly unkillable, and he can even reform himself if he falls apart. Wiz: The only downside is that he can fall part relatively easily. Still, his durability is so insane that it would be really hard to turn him into Dry Bowser in the first place. (Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii-Final Boss Theme Phase 2) Boomstick: Even without his abilities and transformations, Bowser has an amazing amount of strength, durability, and speed. Strength *'Surpasses the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength' **'The Mario Bros. could lift and punt whole castles with ease and even smash neutron stars through a universe-sized black hole' *'Can stomp the ground hard enough to generate large shockwaves, even as a child' *'Can simply run into large stone/conrete walls and statues and shatter them' *'Intercepted a Banzai Bill with nothing but a standard baseball bat' *'During a battle with Mario in SM64, managed to destroy a good portion of the large stone platform they were in, shaping it into a star' *'Pulled an entire island to shore' Wiz: Bowser has pulled a whole island to shore, surpassed the Mario Bros in strength, and even created large shockwaves by stomping the ground AS A CHILD. Hell, he even turned a whole planet into a storybook with his magic when he was just a child. Speeed *'Can outrun Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers' *'With when curled into a spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds' *'*Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario' *'Could catch up with Rosalina's Comet Observatory' Boomstick: Bowser looks slow, but he's actually pretty fucking fast! He's casually kept up with Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers, and even pilot Starship Mario, which can travel across worlds in around 10 seconds! Since Lubba states that they travel through space and time to go to unknown worlds, this implies that the worlds are separate space-time continuums, or whole universes. Not to mention Bowser could keep up with Rosalina's Comet Observatory without eating a Grand Star. Durability *'Regularly survives falling into lava, even if his skin gets melted off' *'Has survived falling deep into multiple black holes, and even fought inside some' *'Survived exploding castles, falling from extreme heights' *'Survived being smashed by a train' *'Survived being electrocuted' *'Survived exploding fireworks' *'Survived falling into a star and an immediately following supernova' *'Survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe in ''Super Mario Galaxy' *'Tanked hits from Culex, who has control over the time and space of the Mario universe''' Wiz: Bowser's greatest skill is in fact his durability. He's survived huge falls, being electrocuted, explosions, black holes, the surface of a star, a supernova, and even the destruction and rebirth of the universe! He's also tanked hits from Culex, a being who was stated to be the embodiment of time and space, from its beginning to its end. Boomstick: Sadly, even though he is a badass, Bowser has some flaws. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Despite having a surprising intellect, is rather easily tricked/gullible' *'Has a habit of underestimating his foes' *'Short-tempered' *'Most of the traps he sets in his castle are known for backfiring against him' *'Still can be hurt by some things (such as lava on some occasions), despite being nearly impossible to kill' Wiz: Although he stated that he supposedly has an absurd IQ of 9800 in Mario Party Advance, Bowser is gullible and not much of a strategist. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: Still, with insane durability and strength like that, there's a good reason he's the King of the Koopas! Bowser: "Did somebody just page the King of Awesome?" Bowser Jr. (Gold-sans Mobile) Wiz: Bowser Jr. is the son of the infamous evil turtle dictator, Bowser, and is third-in-command next to Kamek. Bowser tresures him above everyone else in his army. Boomstick: Who in there right minds would hook up with a giant turtle and have a kid with him, much less f**king 8 of them?! Wiz: Actually, the 7 Koopa Kids are adopted by the Koopa King. Jr. is the only legit one...though you still have a point..... Boomstick: Let's try not to think about it, OK? Bowser Jr. has pretty much the same ability's that his old man has, including fire breath, tucking into his shell, and ground pounding. Wiz: However he is MUCH faster and smaller then his Dad, which could come in handy in a number of situations. Like escaping, for example. Boomstick: Then there is the Koopa Clown Car. This puppy, while it looks really stupid, has a billion tricks up it's sleeves. Wiz: Saws, Cannons, Drills, Forks, Fire, a Wrecking Ball, Mecha-Koopa's...it's packed with nearly everything a villain needs for attack. It can even turn into a car, which is extreamly fast, and even has a self-destruct feature. Ejector seat and all. Boomstick: And even if that breaks, he still has a few more tricks. Like his Magic Paint Brush he stole from Professer E.Gadd. It's allows Jr to shoot Ink Bolts at enemies and can be used to slip people. Wiz: He also has Bob-ombs with him. Bob-ombs are walking, living explosives that can blow up. It's strong enough to destroy solid brick and steel. Boomstick: Oh god, PLEASE tell me that's all. Wiz: I think so. Boomstick: Oh, thank the god d**m Elder Gods. Anyways, he's taken blows from Mario, survived a fall from a space-bathtub, sucsesfully stole the Magic Paint Brush, and even impressed his father many times. Wiz: However, he's kind of reckless. Jr has no problem running into battle without a plan or gear. Plus, others can steal his Clown Car with ease, he's weaker then his Dad, and his Bob-ombs can turn on him. But you should still stay clear of the Koopa Prince, anyway. Boomstick: Cause if you don't, when he's king, he will find you. Bowser Jr.: When i'm older...i'm gonna get Mario! Bowser: Ha! Thats my boy. Dr. Eggman (Gold-Sans Mobile) Wiz: Dr. Eggman is the arch-enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. His plans involved capturing animals and making a amusement park. Because...video games. Boomstick: Eggman is super smart, having an IQ of over 300 and making dozens of machines in very short time. Plus, he's strong enough to break solid ice and can outrun Sonic himself! Wiz: But Eggman usually prefers to fight in his mechs. One of which includes the E-Mech, which can tank hits from Super Sonic and throw some heavy ones back. Boomstick: He also has the Death Egg Robot, the guardian of the Death Egg. It has a built in Jet Pack, spikes on its hands, bombs, and everything he needs to kill a pesky hedgehog. Wiz: And there's more. He has an even bigger version acting as the Doomsday zone boss. It's finger alone is bigger then Sonic, and has lasers. Boomstick: And these lasers are huge! Plus, it tanked multiple hits from Super Sonic and Super Knuckles, and is powered by the master emerald. Wiz: Eggman has done plenty of impressive thinks in the past, including going toe to toe with Sonic, successfully controlled a device that can rip space and time, and once even beaten Sonic. Boomstick: However, he is very far from perfect. His ego, for one thing, is bigger then my Ex-Wife's own, and can't stand being bossed around. Wiz: That, and his machines get blown up via hedgehog quills. Still, don't underestimate Robotnick. Dr. Eggman: Get a load of this! Metal Sonic (Paleomario66) Wiz: Built for the sole purpose of surpassing Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's strongest creations. Multiple times, Eggman had created robots that could best Sonic, but none of them succeeded. Now, this one was actually a good match for Sonic and could even surpass him. Boomstick: He has a lot of Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow's abilities, and some of his own, including the nigh-indestructible Black Shield, and the Maximum Overdrive Attack, using all of his energy to create a burning energy field. Techniques *'Spin Dash' **'Taken from Sonic' **'Exactly what it sounds like' *'Homing Attack' **'Taken from Sonic' **'Curls into a ball and then homes onto his opponent' **'Can attack repeatedly' *'Chaos Spear' **'Taken from Shadow' **'Fires a blast/spear (or multiple balls/spears) of Chaos Energy at his opponent' *'Chaos Control' **'Taken from Shadow' **'Can teleport or slow down time' ***'Can even completely freeze time for everyone but himself' *'Chroma Camo' **'Taken from Espio' **'Makes him invisible and intangible' *'ESP' **'Taken from Silver' **'Releases a dome of green psychokinetic energy in all directions that affects opponents in the area' **'Confuses the opponents sense of direction' *'Hammer Punch' **'Taken from Knuckles' **'Punches the ground so hard it causes an earthquake that stuns opponents, even if they are in the air' *'Knuckle Slam' **'Taken from Knuckles' **'Punches the ground hard enough to create a red barrier around him that lasts for a few seconds' *'Light Speed Dash' **'Taken from Sonic and Shadow' **'Can travel along a trail of rings at light speed, even in mid-air' *'Light Speed Attack' **'Taken from Sonic and Shadow' **'Allows him to attack at light speed' *'Bat Guard' **'Taken from Rouge' **'Creates a shield with many bats' **'Can use bats as projectiles' *'Black Shield' **'What it sounds' **'Nigh-Indestructible' **'Forces Metal to stay in place' *'Plasma Pulse Attack' **'Metal unleashes a blue laser from his stomach' *'Maximum Overdrive Attack' **'Metal charges forward with all of his energy, destroying nearly everything in his path' **'Weakens him for a few seconds' *'Sonic Boom' **'Turns himself into a living projectile, increasing his speed' Wiz: But one of Metal's most effective skills is his ability to copy the data of others, replicating their abilities. It can be helpful in a fight. Unfortunately, Metal Sonic cannot copy the durability of opponents, so in many cases he wouldn't be able to tank what he can dish out from his opponent's attacks. Copy Abilities *'Can scan and copy data from others, replicating their abilities' *'Can copy attacks' *'Cannot copy durability of the opponent' Boomstick: Even without his abilities, Metal Sonic can regularly fight on par with the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow have reached FTL speeds recently, so Metal Sonic's speed should be comparable. ''' '''Physicality/Feats *'Imprisoned Metal Sonic 3.0 in another dimension (not an actual spatial/temporal dimension)' *'Rebelled against Eggman multiple times' *'Strength+AP' **'Could fight with the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow' *'Speed' **'Equal in speed to Sonic and Shadow' *'Durability' **'Can tank hits from Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles' Wiz: Metal Sonic has one form that makes him even deadlier, Neo Metal Sonic. This form increases his stats, and gives him electric powers and shapeshifting. Boomstick: We're forgetting Metal Overlord! Wiz: No, Boomstick. That form requires outside help, via copying data from all of Sonic's friends and it would be too unfair for this battle. Transformations *'Neo Metal Sonic' **'Superior to base' **'Shapeshifting' **'Electrokinesis' ***'Created a thunderbolt that destroyed a good amount of an armada ship' *'Metal Sonic Kai' **'Much bigger' **'Powerful enough to wipe out an island' **'Can shoot lasers' Boomstick: Oh. Well, he also has this red form that in a Japanese manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, was named Metal Sonic Kai. It's much bigger, and FAR more powerful, with enough destructive power to wipe out an island. This form can also shoot lasers and is even faster than his base form. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant, thinks everybody is below him' *'Many attacks leave him open if he misses' *'Cannot copy the durability of his opponent' Wiz: Unfortunately, Metal Sonic has quite a few flaws. He is EXTREMELY overconfident, thinking everybody is below him. Many attacks can leave him open if he misses. Also, like we said before, although he can copy an opponent's abilities, he can't copy their durability, which could be a problem in a fight with a powerful opponent. Also, Metal Sonic Kai is nowhere near as powerful as Metal Overlord, which, like we said before, is outside help. Boomstick: Still, Metal Sonic was one of the most successful creations Eggman had ever made, being a constant threat to Sonic and his friends Metal Sonic: "Sonic...I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you." Polls Who are you rooting for? Bowser and Bowser Jr. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic Who do you think will win? Bowser and Bowser Jr. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic Intermission Wiz:Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE Bowser's Castle In the throne room, Bowser slammed his fist onto the arm of a throne in rage. "DAMNIT!" Bowser roared. "That plumber always has to come and ruin my plans! Well, I've had enough! Come on Junior!" Bowser jumped off his throne and walked away from his throne to take on his enemies, with Junior following him. A huge explosion was heard, and the two royal Koopas stopped in their tracks. Eggman, laughing, thundered over in the Death Egg Robot with Metal Sonic not too far behind. Bowser bellowed, "HEY! What do you think you're doing, Eggman?!" Eggman smiled from inside his machine and explained, "You see, Bowser, I've realized I no longer need you or your son for assistance, as I have finally found a way to defeat both Mario and Sonic! And once I take them and you out, I'll have nobody in the way, and I can finally create my inter-Universal empire! HOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Bowser growled, and shot a fireball at Eggman's machine. "Like hell you will! This is my turf, and I won't let some mad scientist take over my kingdom!" Eggman stepped forward along with Metal Sonic. "Is that so?" he boasted. "Time to turn you both into turtle soup! Metal, attack!" Bowser got into a fighting pose along with Junior. "Come on, son! It's SHOWTIME!" Junior made the first move, shooting a fireball at Metal Sonic. The robotic hedgehog quickly reacted, and protected himself with his Black Shield. Junior went in his shell, and spun towards Metal Sonic, trying to break the shield, with no success. Junior jumped and kicked the shield as hard as he could, and it finally broke. Junior ducked into his shell and spun towards Metal as he flew away. Eggman's Death Egg Robot kicked out at Bowser and slammed him in the face with his right leg, but it did no damage. "What?!" Eggman yelled in shock. Bowser grinned, and grabbed the leg of the machine, tearing it off. The Death Egg Robot took to the air, since it could no longer stand on the ground with only one leg. Bowser unexpectedly leapt up in the air and onto the Death Egg Robot. Eggman tried to use the machine's arms to push him off, but it wasn't enough. Bowser's huge size caused it to crash down onto the ground. Bowser kicked the upper half of the machine away, Eggman along with it. Bowser thundered towards the broken machine, ready to finish off Eggman. The mad scientist got out of the machine's ruins and quickly ran away. Bowser was surprised by this, and he growled, "Where do you think you're going?" He shot a barrage of fireballs at his target, yet Eggman was able to avoid them. Eggman got into his next machine, the E-Mech. Bowser continued running but he stopped right in front of the machine. Eggman boasted, "Get a load of this!" The E-Mech grabbed Bowser's arms with his claws and tried to lift him up. Bowser stood firm, not moving. Eggman kept on struggling, but to no avail. Bowser quickly pulled back, and he struggled a little, but he succeeded in ripping the arms off of the machine. Meanwhile, Junior was trying to punch Metal Sonic, who was easily dodging the young Koopa's attacks. Metal landed on the ground and performed a Spin Dash. Junior thrust out his hands and caught the attack while sliding back. Metal Sonic stopped, and when he came out of the Spin Dash, he was shocked to see that he was in the arms of his enemy. Junior drew back his left arm, and smacked him in his face, sending him back several yards. The robotic hedgehog recovered midair and teleported behind Junior with Chaos Control. Metal Sonic kicked Junior from behind and sent him into the air. Metal Sonic landed and fired seveal Chaos Spears. The blasts hit Junior and created seveal small explosions. Junior recovered mid-air and tried to shoot more fire at Metal Sonic, but he quickly stunned him with a Hammer Punch. Metal Sonic then slammed into Junior with the Light Speed attack, which caused him to fly through the air at an alarming rate right into a wall of Bowser's throne room. Junior fell onto the floor and slowly got up. Junior quickly called out his Clown Car and jumped into it. He zoomed over to Metal Sonic, and effortlessly knocked him away. Metal Sonic slid on the ground for a bit before getting up. Metal Sonic started forming electricity around him. Junior stopped, curious to what was happening. In a few moments, Metal Sonic had changed. He had become Neo Metal Sonic. The transformed robot shot electricity at Junior's Clown Car, stunning it. Metal Sonic overflowed his circuits with a glowing energy field. This was the Maximum Overdrive Attack. He flew towards his enemy, and blew right through the Clown Car. Junior landed on the ground, and he groaned in pain. He had been hit by Mario's fireballs though, so the heat wasn't anything new to him. Junior decided that he needed to end this quickly. He put on his bandana, and he transformed into Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario pulled out his paintbrush, and got ready to attack. Metal flew towards Shadow Mario, who reacted quickly, catching the robotic hedgehog off-guard with his paintbrush. Metal Sonic stumbled for a moment, and Shadow Mario assaulted him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Metal Sonic fell over, greatly damaged. Shadow Mario walked over to Metal Sonic, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. He drew back his arm to finish him off. As he did this, Shadow Mario smiled. "You shouldn't have done this, Metal," he boasted. "You and the fat man thought you could beat Mario and Sonic without us, but in the end you didn't stand a chance. Goodbye, Metal Sonic." Shadow Mario punched him as hard as he could, shattering Metal Sonic's head and causing the rest of his body to fall to the ground. K.O! Bowser and Bowser Jr: 2 members Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic: 1 members Meanwhile, Bowser had destroyed the E-Mech, and Eggman had escaped again. This time, Eggman headed to his strongest machine that he had: The Doomsday Zone Robot. The Robot fired out a bunch of missiles, which flew towards Bowser. The Koopa King was quick to react, and he blocked his face. The missiles hit his arm, doing little damage. The robot moved towards Bowser, and grabbed him. Bowser was surprised at how this robot successfully lifted him up. The Doomsday Zone Robot swung back it's right foot and kicked Bowser, knocking him back. Bowser got up, and charged up a fire blast from his mouth. The Doomsday Zone Robot flew towards Bowser, and when he was a few yards away from him, the Koopa King opened fire. The fire didn't do any damage to the machine though. Bowser was surprised, and the machine tried to kick Bowser again, but this time he was ready. He caught it's leg, and held it still. Eggman yelled, "What the hell?!" Eggman struggled to escape, but Bowser hung onto it firmly. After a brief tug of war, Bowser prevailed, ripping the foot off of the machine. Bowser threw it back, knocking the Doomsday Zone Robot over. Bowser stomped on the machine, and ripped of it's head. Eggman looked on open-mouthed as Bowser lifted up his foot. Desparately, Eggman yelled, "Please, spare me, Bowser! I beg of........" He could not finish as Bowser stepped on Eggman's head, crushing it and spraying blood everywhere. FINAL KO! Bowser sighed, and leapt off the robot. He walked over to his son, who had de-transformed. Verdict Boomstick: Shit, I owe Craig 5 bucks... Wiz: This fight was decently close, as Dr. Eggmans mechs could rival or even surpass Bowsers power. However, he's been there, and has triumphed against others with that same advantage. Boomstick: Plus Jr's Clown Car is full of tricks that could hold off Metal Sonic with ease in base. Hell, he could even use it to hold on against Eggman, though his old man had a much larger chance against him. Wiz: And the doctors own arrogance ment he would make some pretty dumb decisions right off the bat. Like insult a Bowser and make him more pissed. Boomstick: Looks like Eggman and Metal Sonic got scrambled, and not even his robots can put em back together. Wiz: The winners are Bowser and Bowser Jr. Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser and Bowser Jr. (WINNERS) +Far stronger +Far more durable +Shadow Mario far outclasses Metal Sonic and may be enough to take on Eggman +Junior's Clown Car has a huge amount of gadgets which could keep Metal Sonic on his toes +Bowser has MFTL+ reaction speeds, which could allow him to keep up with even Eggman's strongest inventions +/-Some of Eggman's mechs have gone toe to toe with Super Sonic, but this was before Sonic had faced far stronger enemies like Solaris, Egg Salamander, and Time Eater =Bowser and Eggman are extremely arrogant '-Junior is not as strong as Bowser' '-Bowser is pretty gullible, and Eggman could find a way to trick him' '-Metal Sonic's copy ability could be troublesome for Bowser Jr. and maybe even Bowser' Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic (LOSERS) +Metal Sonic's copy ability could be troublesome for Bowser Jr. and maybe even Bowser +/-Some of Eggman's mechs have gone toe to toe with Super Sonic, but this was before Sonic had faced far stronger enemies like Solaris, Egg Salamander, and Time Eater =Bowser and Eggman are extremely arrogant '-Bowser has MFTL+ reaction speeds, which could allow him to keep up with even Eggman's strongest inventions' '-Shadow Mario far outclasses Metal Sonic and may be enough to take on Eggman' '-Far weaker' '-Far less durable' '-A lot of Eggman's strongest machines, like the Time Eater, and Egg Salamander, require outside help' Ending Polls Who were you rooting for? Bowser and Bowser Jr. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic Did you agree with the results? Yes I agreed with the results, but not the reasoning No Unsure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles